There is a need in the art for structurally modifying inhabited building structures without substantial inconvenience and disruption to the normal activity of the residents of the building.
In recent years the public has been made aware of toxicity to our environment. For example, air pollution by automobile exhaust gases and industrial emissions; polluted lakes and streams due to water run-off carrying fertilizers, insecticides and strip-mined coal residue; and pollution in the home due to lead and asbestos, are all pollutants well known to the ordinary citizen. Infants and young children are most at risk due to lead exposure. Lead exposure can seriously injure the child's brain and nervous system.
Lead based paint pollution is a major public hazard. The hazardousness of lead based paint has been recognized by the U.S. Government. The Department of Housing and Urban Development has issued guidelines for dealing with lead-based paint hazard identification and abatement in public housing.
The federal government has mandated lead abatement in public housing project modernization. Before undertaking such abatement projects, personnel are to be trained as to aspects of safety. Procedures are to be instituted to minimize lead pollution affecting both the workers and the environment. The need to wear protective clothing is a must, e.g., gloves, masks, eye protection, etc.
When removing lead-contaminated structures, measures for controlling debris and lead dust must be instituted. The work area must be enclosed and toxic material disposed of with care. Workers must wear properly fitted respirators. Protective clothing, such as, protective overalls, disposable shoe covers, gloves, hats and goggles must be worn at all times. Care must be taken to effectively dispose of contaminated work clothing. Workers must shower to remove residual lead dust contamination.
All movable furniture, draperies should be moved out of the work area. If carpeting is to be left in place, it must be covered with two sheets of 6 mil polyethylene sheeting secured to the walls or baseboard with masking tape. Furniture left in the work area must be covered with plastic and sealed with tape. In some instances an entire area of a room is to be sealed off with tape and polyethylene sheeting running from wall to wall and floor to ceiling. All tears in plastic must be immediately repaired.
As can be seen from the above exposition of facts, the removal of lead contamination from existing building structures is no easy task.
Prior art U.S. Patents show the state of the art.
Almstead et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,232 discloses a window cap for sealing a window to conserve energy. The device is pan-like with edges which can be attached to the building structure to keep cold air from entering the building through the windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,091 to Ganse et al discloses an insulation system for windows with the insulation panels placed in brackets on the inside walls.
A containment device for contaminated building demolition is taught by Heffner in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,152. The Heffner containment device is designed to surround an entire building. The device is made of a rigid steel frame, covered with a flexible fabric or plastic sheet material, and moves on railroad tracks from place to place.
None of the prior art containment devices describe a containment box surrounding a work area, attached to the floor and ceiling of a room and having a seal between the containment box and wall to prevent contamination of inhabited areas during building structure modification.